ID Card
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Gen/Reno. Reno wants to be a Turk, and relies on his natural skills to get there. Oneshot. T-rated smut


**AN:** Just a quick one shot – I've had two people ask for some Genesis and Reno smut. Whilst this doesn't go above a T rating, I hope this will suffice. (For anyone waiting for updates on other fics, I am working on them, I promise.)  
**Pairing:** Genesis and Reno  
**Warnings:** MxM romance, kissing, language, suggestive actions – but then, that's why you came here.

* * *

Genesis stretched, tired after a long day of training. Sephiroth simply didn't understand how to go easy on someone, and his entire body ached. He had showered before he left the gym, but now his hair was damp. He sighed, getting his key out of his pocket and going to open his door, finding it already unlocked, but pushed closed.

He frowned slightly. He was almost certain that he'd locked it before he went out this morning, but he must be imagining it. He highly doubted that anyone could sneak past the top of the range security defences and manage to get inside. Nothing in his rooms seemed out of place, so he pushed the concern he felt aside, telling himself he was mistaken.

Reno stood behind the bathroom door, heart beating so loud he felt sure that the mako-enhanced man could hear him. He had thought he'd have time to get in and out again, but now he was trapped. It had been such a good plan – break in, steal the General's ID, and present it to the head of the Turks, thereby proving he deserved a place amongst their ranks. Only it didn't look like that would happen now. Now he was expecting to be dragged out and humiliated, maybe killed. He'd never make the Turks if he let a SOLDIER catch him. He didn't show his distress though. Tears were for later, when he wouldn't be observed and viewed as weak.

Genesis frowned, SOLIDER senses picking up the fast breaths from the bathroom. He drew Rapier and walked in, frowning to see the young man there.  
"You. Why are you here?" He hissed, moving forwards so his sword was pressed against Reno's chest. Reno's heart was hammering.  
"Jus' wann'ed ta see if yer as good lookin as they say. An yer are." He smiled nervously.

Genesis arched an eyebrow.  
"Now, the truth."

Reno sighed.  
"Well, par of it was ta see how hot ya were, bu' i also wanna...well, I wann'ed ta try an' steal yer ID so I can getta be a Turk." He lounged slightly in place, the sword moving away a little. He breathed in, flashing a winning smile. "See, I dream abou bein a Turk, an abou' seein ya. This is a bloody good way o' combinin' both...."

Genesis smirked, putting away his sword. He walked closer, arms pinning Reno. He tilted the redhead's face up towards him. Reno smiled at him, kissing him shyly. Genesis smiled, letting him go, taking his hand and leading him into the living room. They sat down on the sofa, Genesis's hands stroking across Reno's arms and chest. Reno moaned softly, eyes half closed in pleasure.  
"So, wha'dya say? Yer gonna len' me yer ID?"

The General shook his head. Reno fought not to flinch. He'd been so hopeful and now it had all been taken away. But he realised the General was smiling.  
"I'll get you a place, if you come back here after." Reno nodded eagerly, leaning forwards and kissing him, happy for the opportunity despite any entailed costs.

Genesis smiled, pulling the wannabe Turk onto his lap, hands unfastening Reno's shirt buttons, moaning into his mouth. Reno ground against him, panting, hands caressing Genesis's thighs, gasping.  
"Oh...oh general sir..."  
"Call me Genesis..."  
"Yes Genesis..."  
Reno kept up the kiss, moaning loudly, then pulled away. Now it was his time to smirk. He chastely kissed Genesis's cheek.  
"'ll come back when 'm a Turk."

Genesis rolled his eyes but let the other move away.  
"I'll make the call."

Reno walked away from Genesis's room, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He tossed the other's wallet from hand to hand, wondering how long until it would be missed. He glanced inside, then beamed to see the other's ID nestled amongst the notes. He was going to like working here.


End file.
